Punishment for Ren, The Pink Curse
by Cana99
Summary: After the incident hickey with Setsu, Ren is called to the presidents office for punishment. What will happen when Ren gets more than he bargained for, how will he cope having to look to Kyoko for guidance for one whole week and will Yashiro-san ever stop laughing long enough to help out his love sick friend. A friendly collaboration by Cana99 and Neheigh
1. Punishment

Ren looked down at the three envelopes before him, the colour was just nauseating a sick pink so vibrant it made his eyes water slightly as he looked down at them

"So what's this all about boss?" He asked Lory sitting opposite him, Lory folded his arms plaintively before answering

"This is your choice Ren you either tell Mogami-Kun how you feel about her or you take a risk and pick one of these envelopes inside each is a task if you complete that given task successfully I will never mention to you parents the love bite you have on your neck after staying in a hotel room with only Mogami-Kun I would love to see what your mother and father would say to the fact there lovely daughter has been forced into sexual acts by a jealous brigand"

Ren swallowed hard he could just imagine what his father would say and his mother would be on the first plane to Japan he looked down again at the three envelopes, there was no way he was ready to tell Kyoko he loved her just yet he read the title on each envelope

A dangerous job

A messy job

A fun job

He was just wondering if this was some sort of trick when a knock at the door broke his concentration Lory grinned evilly

"That's Mogami-Kun now you better pick quickly with no choice Rens hand shot out and grabbed the envelope labeled

A fun job

The president scooped up the other envelopes as he called

"Come in" and Kyoko entered the office

Lory smiled at Kyoko

"Take a seat Mogami-San I need to introduce you to your new kohai" Ren and Kyoko's faces twisted in complete confusion as Lory pointed at Ren

"Sir I'm sorry I don't understand, I'm Tsuruga-sans kohai not the other way around" she looked shyly at Ren who echoed her feelings

"What is this about president?" Lory just simply pointed at the envelope in Rens hands as with trembling fingers Ren opened the envelope pulling out the hot pink paper within he read the words before collapsing onto his hands and handing it listlessly to Kyoko who read the words out loud.

"For this moment on you are now the lucky 4th member of the love me section all your normal work will be canceled for this week or rescheduled as you work as part of the love me staff under the guidance of Mogami Kyoko your senior love me co-worker" Kyoko sat stunned trying to let the message she had just read sink in

"Tsuruga-San is joining the love me section" Lory just nodded smiling _Ren as a LoveME member for the week is he going to have to wear a uniform PFFT...Ren in a Pink LoveME uniform(Kyoko)._ Kyoko tried to contain her laughter but she couldn't she put a hand over her mouth and turned away so ren couldn't see her shoulders were shaking and a hand was covering her mouth trying to suppress the sound. But she couldn't and she fell to the floor pounding her fist and holding her stomach Laughing her heart out. _Ahh my stomach hurts the idea of him wearing a pink jumpsuit is just too funny (Kyoko)._ Soon her laughter started to die out when she felt the gaze of the Demon lord piercing through her.

"Mogami-san would you mind telling me what is so funny?"_ She's laughing at me isn't she (Ren)_ she got up and sat down in her seat again.

"Nothing Tsuruga-san, i just remember a funny joke from this morning that Moko-san told me."_ I hope he believes me i can't imagine what kind of punishment the demon lord would give me if he knew i was laughing at the idea of him in a pink LoveMe uniform and also that he's my kohai.(Kyoko)_

"I don't like to be lied to Mogami-san." _Wah I think he just got scarier(Kyoko)_

"Well...umm..it was the *mumbles the rest*

"What was that Mogami-san."

"It was the thought of you wearing a pink LoveME uniform and you being my Kohai." she started to fidget in her seat under his piercing gaze. Oh god do i have to wear a uniform for the whole week too this is going to be torture (Ren). The look of the demon lord sent shivers down her spine as Sebastian walked forwards carrying the bright pink jumpsuit to match Kyoko's own curse he placed it down before ren with a hot pink cap to match even the normally straight faced aide had a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he walked away

"I refuse" Ren shouted at Lory looking at Kyoko again shaking with silent

laughter after the suit had been placed before him

"Ok Ren maybe there is something you need to say to Mogami-San then or maybe"

he coughed lightly and rubbed his own neck and Ren caved stuck between a rock

and a hard place he sighed picking up the uniform Lory pointed to one if his private meeting rooms as Sebastian handed him a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt the slight smile still on his lips as he stated.

"These should be more comfortable underneath Ren-Sama"

As soon as he shut the door behind him the office burst into laughter not only Kyoko but Lory also he even swore he heard Sebastian chuckling as he he slowly started to unbutton his black shirt_ Just wait till Yashiro finds out about this he thought tiredly that is if he isn't already involved in this god forsaken plan._

* * *

There was another knock at Lory's office door as three people were shaking off that last fits of laughter aimed toward the man sitting in a bright pink uniform with a deep scowl etched on his face.

"That must be Yashiro-san." Lory said expecting the man to show up they all Kyoko turned around to see yashiro walking into the office. upon seeing Kyoko he smiled and waved at the young girl

"Hello Kyoko-chan do you have any idea what this is about?"

"I think i have an idea." she answered with a smile on her face afraid of breaking into another fit of laughter.

"Please sit Down Yashiro-san." Lory said with a similar smile and an evil gleam in his did as he was told when he noticed the tall man hiding his face behind his bright pink LoveME hat. _Oh god is that Ren why is he wearing that blasted uniform. (Yashiro)_

"what is this about president?"

"Ren has become a temporary member of the LoveME section for the week and so his schedule has been cleared you have the week off." Yashiro looked across at the president completely startled by this sudden development he looked at each person for a full minute before the complete picture struck him looking again at Ren he tried so hard to fight it but it was impossible first he began to smile, then to giggle it was no use a full fledged laugh erupted from his mouth as he looked on at his charge dressed completely in that accursed pink jumpsuit the white belt snugly around his waist with belt bag to match every inch of his skin showing was also pink as he was so embarrassed Kyoko feeling a little sorry now for her senpai stood and smiled at him

"We'll I suppose we better get off to work then Tsuruga-San" she smiled a sweet smile that just made him feel even more embarrassed as Lory stopped her

"From this moment on Kyoko as Ren is your kohai I want you to call him Ren not Tsuruga-San either Ren or Ren-San" Kyoko looked up at Lory stunned

"I can't do that sir" she said blushing herself now

Lory scowled

"That is an order Mogami-San now off to work the both of you" Kyoko bowed and Ren simply stormed out of the office Kyoko hot on his heels

"Sir?" It was Sebastian who spoke first Yashiro was still laughing so hard he could hardly breath

"Yes Sebastian?" He asked still lightly chuckling at the sight of Ren with the love me logo in bright pink

"Sir were all the envelopes the same all but the words on the front" Lory nodded coyly

"I think this is a very good chance for our love sick fool don't you" all the men present smiled as they each thought of Kyoko bossing Ren around for a whole week

"God poor Ren how will he cope" scoffed Yashiro breaking into peels of laughter once more.

* * *

Kyoko walked out of the president's office with a grumpy Tsuruga Ren following behind her she walked straight to the elevator and waited for Ren to enter the elevator was filled with an uncomfortable silence.

"Mogami-san."

"Yes Tsu-I mean R-R-Ren-san." Kyoko blushed lightly as she said his name.

"What job do you have to do next?" I want to know how many people have to see me like this

"Well Sawara-san say I a have a few LoveME requests so we're going to see him first." quiet remained once more as They both walked silently to Sawara's office the halls were unusually quiet._ Where did everyone go it seems kind of empty today.(kyoko)_

When they got to Sawara's office he barely looked up at her as he was busy with paperwork and answering the phones

"Mogami-san here are you LoveME jobs for the week and here is your schedule, also the president told me that your usual LoveME job on Friday was canceled and so someone else will fill in for you. Also here are your new offers you have a week to decide."

"Thank you Sawara-san." she bowed and left with Ren following behind her.

"Where are we going now Mogami-san?"

"We're going to the LoveME room to look at the LoveME jobs."Ren didn't know whether to be thrilled at how empty LME was or whether he was viewing a coming storm, he followed meekly behind KYoko not sure of what to say or do Kyoko just hummed to herself as she reached the Love Me locker room she looked back at Ren

"One second Ren-San" she slightly hiccuped over his name but it seemed she was starting to get used to the thought of it just as she was about to open the door she turned to him

"Ren-San as I'm going to be working with you and your going to be in the Love Me section we all call each other by our first names so if you wouldn't mind" she sounded rather worried as she asked him this but he knew what she was referring too

" of cause Kyoko-San I understand" he watched as the slight shiver wracked her body as he said her name this made him happy as he waited outside while she checked inside the locker room

"Ok it's ok for you to enter now Ren-San" thinking this meant the locker room was empty he walked through the door only to be face head on with Kanae and chiori one look at him and as one they both collapsed into peels of laughter

Ren groaned _this was going to be a long **ing week._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the story this was a friendly collaboration between Neheigh and I Please read and review also this story is dedicated to Faith who gave us the idea that we should work together on a story.**


	2. First LoveME task

**Alright the second chapter is out hope you enjoy it and yes we changed the rating just for this chapter Hope you enjoy please read and review and thank you to all the people who Reviewed,Favorited,and or Followed this story**

* * *

Kyoko and Ren sat in LoveME room after Kanae and Chiori left barely being able to breath after seeing Ren in his LoveME overalls. Ren just stood there with a gentlemanly smile on his face as he waited for their laughter to die out. As soon as Kyoko saw the smile she flinched as her senser flew around Ren Basking in his Demon Lord aura. Kyoko Tried to defend Ren to no avail it just seem to make them laugh harder, also their laughing started to become contagious as she started to let out soft giggle here and there she tried hard to suppress it but eventually it turned into a full on laughing fit. Soon she joined her friends on the floor holding their stomachs waiting for the laughter to die out. when it did Kanae and Chiori sensing his anger too slipped out of the room trying to hold back small giggles that were trying to escape leaving Kyoko to fend for herself with the Demon Lord.

"I'm sorry for laughing at you Ren-san their laughter was contagious."

"It's fine Kyoko-san it's understandable." _'is this the reaction i'm going to get every time someone sees me' (Ren)_

Kyoko started looking through the LoveME request trying to find an easy one for Ren to help her complete since she needs to show him the ropes. She came across a seemingly easy one it was watering the hanging plants outside.

"Ren-san i was thinking as a beginning task we would water the hanging plants." she handed him the official request as he read it over. _This seems easy enough but then again i have to go outside to show more people how I look in this ridiculous uniform I think I finally understand what these girls go through everyday (Ren)_. Kyoko got up and ren followed her as they walked outside to wear the hanging plants were. Not only were the uniforms bright but Ren also felt hot standing out there in the sun looking at the 16 hanging baskets outside the front doors

"Normally we would have to get the step ladders but as you're so tall Ren-San I'm sure you could just reach them" Ren stepped forwards checking the height

"Yes Kyoko-San that won't be a problem" he answered as he could easily reach the basket

"Ok then lets grab the hose' walking back into the front doors Ren pulled his cap down lower he had scooped up all his hair under the hat and so far no one had done anymore than glance at him and Kyoko as he walked hunch backed with a slight gait pretending to be some kind of old janitor or something

They pulled the fire hose of the reel and dragged it outside together

"Ok Ren-San if you hold the hose I will go turn it on to water the flowers" Ren just nodded at her as she walked back into the building

_'Hell it's hot'_ he thought zipping down the jumpsuit and slipping out his muscular arms he tied them around his waist as he stood holding the hose above him ready do the water to come through

Kyoko could if warned him if she had thought but it had never occurred to her to warn him of the speed in which the water would come through the pipe to begin with, just as Ren pointed the hose down towards him to see if the hose was filling out yet with water like a bullet train the water gushed up and

*spurt*

Ren was soaked from head to toe his sopping white t-shirt showing pert brown nipples below the woman who had been watching the well muscled janitor swooned as the now wet and sexy man swept off the pink soaking wet hat releasing his dripping wet hair proclaiming in English S.H.I.T!

Kyoko who had just been returning from turning the hoes on just started at the dripping wet Ren

_'Well he truly deserves the title dripping with good looks'_ now she thought fighting not to laugh. She walked over to Ren after calming herself down as she passed by all the women with their noses bleeding from the show they just got from the attractive janitor in the pink uniform. He was watering the plants as the women were trying to regain their senses.  
"Ren-san maybe you should go back to the LoveME room to go change into a dry uniform."

"Are you sure Kyoko-san maybe we should finish first and then I'll go change."

"Alright if you're sure."They finished in about five minutes and Ren went to go change his dripping wet clothes while Kyoko went to do some paperwork in one of the conference rooms where she would wait for Ren to return but she looked around and realized that this would be way too much work for just two people so she decided to call Chiori for help

* * *

"OK Kyoko-chan just give me a sec to drop this off and I will head right over" Chiori snapped her phone shut and pushed the door open she heard a startled gasp looking up she was face to face with Ren the big problem was all he was wearing at that point was a tight pair of black skin tight boxers. Without saying a word she turned and walked back out the door straight into Kanae-chan

"Erm I wouldn't go in there if I was you." Kanae looked at her suspiciously

"Why not what's wrong" she walked past Chiori and pushed open the door a few seconds later she too stood back outside the locker room completely stunned

"we'll that doesn't leave a lot to the imagination" Kanae gasped as she looked at Chiori who flushed bright red but then giggled

"maybe we should of got a picture for Kyoko-chan"

Ren heard both the girls burst into fits of giggles as he banged his head against his locker

"ground just swallow me now" he cried out as their giggles faded into the distance

* * *

**Neheigh= bold underline**

**I would quiet happily like to walk into that locker room at that moment XD but I wouldn't walk out :p**

**hope you enjoyed the story please review **


	3. Meeting Natsu

Day 2

The next day Ren's worst fears were confirmed, on the front page of every newspaper were pictures of him in that sickening pink suit,  
on his own sweeping a corridor,  
outside dripping wet after the fire hose incident all the articles read the same

"Japan's number 1 bachelor learning to love?" He screwed up the newspaper and tossed it aside

"Boss how can i continue to stand this bull shit, it's going to ruin me?" Lory looked at the young man before him and couldn't help but grin

"Cheer up Ren finally your interesting" the demon lord roared in Ren's eyes as he just started at the president

"you did this didn't you?" Ren ha finally realized that the only way to get a picture of him sweeping that corridor would of had to be from someone inside LME there was no one in LME that liked to bully him more than the president

"I can not believe you boss, i really can not believe you!" he said not even bothering to get angry anymore there was no point the damage was done his reputation his career was over

*ring ring*

"Hello Lory speaking...oh hello Sawara-san what's wrong...OK i will take a look now...yes yes we will sort it out...OK bye bye"

before Ren could ask Lory switched on the TV turning to Japanese news network he was amazed that the reporter was standing right outside LME and the girl they were interviewing was none other than the girl he love.d

oh god what is she doing?

he thought as he watched the screen doubting it could possibly get any worse.

"Hi I'm Kobayashi Akiko with JNN interviewing one of the infamous Love ME members from LME about her current job working with Ren Tsuruga Japan's number 1 Bachelor, Kyoko-san you have worked with Ren-san before have you not?"

"Yes I have I worked with him on Dark Moon I played Mio." She answered shyly

"So what can you tell me about why Ren is working for the Love ME section?"

"Well yesterday I was called to the presidents office where I saw Tsuruga-san already sitting there with a bright pink envelope and I read it out loud and it basically said that he was working for LoveME for the week, although I have no idea why."

"So what's it like working with him?" they asked her more questions which only had to do with Tsuruga Ren and she answered carefully making sure she didn't reveal anything too embarrassing. After the interview was over she walked into the Love ME room to change. She had gotten her shirt off when Ren opened the door and froze.

"Kyo-" he didn't finish his sentence when he noticed she was mid way through taking off her shirt. He couldn't help but take a look at her breast that were held up by her light pink bra. He was contemplating taking her bra off right there when he was called back to reality by Kyoko's blood curling scream.

"**REN GET OUT!**" he did as he was told and closed the door as fast as he could. After he closed it he leaned against the door and slid down.

He was trying and failing to get the image of her beautiful milky white skin out of his head. An amused voice rang out above him as he sat there trying to rid his mind of that glorious message

"I never knew you were a pervert Ren" he didn't even have to raise his head knowing who it was instantly

"Like you, you mean President?" Lory standing there dressed today in a billowing purple and gold robe scoffed slightly

"No Ren, not like me I have never stormed into a mainly female changing room to see them half naked" Ren's head shot up.

"**Then how did you know Mogami-san was half naked!**" Lory just smiled down at the boy now sitting on the floor before him

"Ren you don't live as long as I have without knowing when a girl screams get out the man, she is normally in the process of changing" he smiled warmly at his charge

"So what was it top or bottom half?" That was just too much for Ren having to think about Kyoko in pink lace panties to match the luscious pink bra

"**Did you need something president**?" he asked standing up in a dangerous voice warning him off

"Touchy aren't we today Ren, oh well all i want was to give these Mogami-san there today's love me assignments though i should probably give them to Kotonami-san instead as she will be keeping you busy today" Ren took a few second to register his words

"Kotonami-san is my keeper?" he asked confused as the door behind him opened swiftly and Kanae stepped out looking rather pleased a red blushing Kyoko standing behind her

"Yes Ren-san you're with me today, Kyoko-chan has filming with Box-R today so will be gone for most of the day" turning to Kyoko she smiled with almost a wicked grin in her eyes, Ren groaned internally surely if Kyoko didn't kill him with her beautiful innocence and ignorance Kanae would with her devious mind.

"Off you go then Kyoko-chan have a good day" not looking at anyone especially Ren she bowed low and literally ran out the door and down the hall watching the president and Kanae exchange a greeting and then the Love me assignments for that day.

Ren couldn't help but wish he could've run away with Kyoko as well we never saw the note the president slipped Kanae but she did reading the note she smiled ruefully.

**'Maybe we should give Ren a chance to apologize as a love me member Ren will be taking Lunch for Mogami-sa and Chiri-san at the Box R set today at 12'**

Kanae nodded smiled and bowed

"Have good day president"

Yashiro walked over to him and handed him a bright pink bomber jacket that had a giant pink LoveME logo on the front and a smaller one on the back.

"The president said that if you wear this it would count as you wearing a uniform."

"Thank You Yashiro-san." Ren said as he took the jacket and slipped it on. after that he waited outside the Love Me room for Kanae once she got out of the room they started working in silence making some small talk occasionally but not really trying.

After a few hours it was noon and Kanae turned to him and handed him an assignment he read it and nodded his head. He soon arrived at TMB studios and walked inside the building.

Even though the love me bomber jacket was slightly better than the jumpsuit it was still undeniably a hot pink colour with the massive Love Me logo on the back and a smaller logo on the front he used the hot pink baseball cap to cover his hair and face begging any god who would listen to not allow anyone to notice him.

Looking down at the bentos he was carrying he wondered if he would get a chance to see Kyoko act it always gave him such a thrill to see the love of his life acting and Natsu was a huge hit as he knew she would be.

Looking around he noticed that the crew and stage hands would look at him then look away none seemed bothered by a man in bright pink jacket

_We'll boss did say he would call ahead_

as he continued walking through the set he felt almost like he was being stalked turning slowly he saw exactly what it was that made his heart beat faster and his fight or flight instinct kick in, Natsu was slowly slinking through the people like a black panther she prowled never looking away as she made straight for him

"Hello little piglet" she purred getting close

"have you got something nice for me today" stunned and slightly confused by was Kyoko still in character he placed the bentos in the table near him

"I'm not sure what they are just your welcome to look Kyoko-San"  
He replied as he watched her eyes raking over his body slowly as if looking for the perfect place to strike.

stepping delicately forwards she slowly grasped his hat and removed it slowly wrapping her free hand around his neck she smiled in a seductive way

"maybe I would rather eat the delivery man than the bentos" leaning in she took his lips as he stood there completely stunned a crew member ran over carrying a scene snap board and shouting cut snapped down the snap board sharply

"I'm so sorry sir it seems someone forgot to bring Mogami-San around sir sorry about that but I must admit you're the first guy she has ever shown an interest in" Ren could do nothing but nod stunned as Kyoko apologised endlessly for her behaviour.

Yet if he knew the truth running through Ren's mind at that moment the only thing he wanted to ask that girl was we're the hell had she learnt to kiss like that his mouth and lips still reliving the heaven that was the taste of her lips.


	4. Clueless Carwash

Clueless Carwashes

Ren entered LME the next morning his body felt half dead after very little sleep, he just couldn't concentrate on anything, he had tried watch TV, reading, working out but everything he did he could not get his mind off the feeling of her lips against his, her silken tongue flicking her lower lip telling him she wanted entry then just at that critical moment

***SNAP***

His wildest fantasies were spoilt by the sound of the scene clacker as she regained herself apologizing completely yet he had managed to grab her arm before she tossed herself onto the floor telling her they were now even an apologizing himself for barging into the locker room on her how he had, she had blushed but nodded her assessment.

Just a few more seconds and we would have...

"Damn" Ren growled at himself grabbing his head in his hands he tried to drive those thoughts away he had already taken 3 cold showers since last night, If his mind kept wandering over this path he would need another before too long, Yet his peace of mind was completely shattered as he walked past the first conference room he stopped dead at Lory's voice which reached his ears.

"So come one come all, to our charity car wash drive and my wonderful Love Me girls will wash all your troubles away along with the dirt, and when our special edition gets here he will personally wash any lovely ladies car who wants to she her hood shine" Ren made the most stupid mistake of his Life and looked in through the double doors it was almost like Lory had a Ren sensor he spotted him immediately

"Speak of the devil come here Ren my boy let them get a good look at you" His heart sank he wanted to run away screaming, flee this stupid fragile world as his most gentlemanly smile took over and he walked forcible towards the stage.

Kyoko could feel his anger radiating like the moment before a monster storm crashes when you know it is going to hit, the question is how big and how much destruction it will cause along the way. She shrank away from him as he reached the stage and stood next to Lory who handed his a white T-shirt and blue shorts.

"Be a good lad and go put on your uniform for us won't you" Lory pointed to a screen behind him and Ren did as bidden, walking behind the screen he stripped of his jacket and shirt pulling open the white T-shirt he realised he wasn't so lucky as he thought there was still the large Love Me symbol on his back but as he slipped the shirt on his heart clenched and Kyoko physically jumped into Kanae almost knocking her over.

"Mo what's the matter with you? baka" she asked rubbing her arm Kyoko turned to her with frightened eyes.

"He's not happy she said in a whisper shaking her head as she gave the slightest motion towards Ren Kanae felt it then the deathly cold aura which to her just felt like a small chill running up her spine so to the sensitive Kyoko it was like a tsunami.

Ren looked down at himself the T-shirt was thin and made of cotton the shorts were tight and would hide nothing he walked out back onto the stage and stood next to Lory again who had been having a conversation with the reporters about something but when he stepped out they all shot straight to him asking him how he was enjoying his work? Was it hard? What was it like working with three very sexy women? He had no choice he answered their questions but now he would have to acknowledge the three girls standing next to him fully.

He had already said how amazed he was, how hard they worked and what a great team they were, But he could say all that without looking at them now he had to turn and face them or fear the torment of the hounding press and their stories

he wish he hadn't Kyoko was standing the closest in skin tight pink knee length cargo pants flip flops on her feet in the same horrid pink but then the worst part of all was the pink bikini top she wore he watched her cheeks flush as he looked at her, the cute face she gave because of her embarrassment was about to tip him over the edge as he mumble something about being very lucky to have such gorgeous co-workers holding his Love Me cap loosely in his hand he let it rest above his crotch in a natural way, but Lory had noticed

"Maybe you would like a picture of him with the girls and his hat on for the full effect" Lory shouted as Ren's killing look shot right at him, if looks could kill Lory would have died 10 times over in that very second , but maybe fate or luck or maybe just simple pity saved him as from the doors of the conference hall Yashiro shouted

"Ren you have a phone call it's urgent" grasping the escape in both hands he apologized to the girls Lory and the reporter and excused himself half running to the waiting Yashiro and his freedom the pout on Lory's face was evident, but Yashiro just smiled and shook his head in his direction. Sighing Lory understood the silent message and he himself stood smiling with the girls as the reports snapped a few pictures before leaving.

"Yashiro I love you" Ren gasped as they both entered the Love Me locker room and safety

"Don't thank me just yet Ren you will still have to take part in the president's plan, but at least this way your not going to be completely humiliated before the world" he said looking down at Ren sitting trying to calm himself

* * *

Yashiro was right that day as soon as the water touched his shirt it became see through before long he was sodden, as the que's built up for the car wash Lory paired them off to wash 2 cars at a time to try and get the traffic down a bit and as his heart stopped he knew what was coming

"Mogami-san and Ren you work over there Kotonami-san and Chiori-san you over here lets get wet he called spraying both teams with the hoses as they ran to do his bidding.

How could Ren not be aware of that milk white and wet luscious skin, how could he not want to watch the water running down her neck between her well developing mounds, they were getting bigger.

_FUCK FUCK FUCK_

He screamed to himself as he took the rinse bucket and tipped it straight over his head (cold shower number 4, the women watching from windows, cars and even the pavement swooned, some got nose bleeds other collapsed completely as Kyoko just looked on shocked

"What are you doing Ren-san?" she asked placing the hose pipe in the now empty bucket to refill it, Thinking fast he answer in a way she would understand

"This is like a set Kyoko-san the people are like the director, from the way they act or react I am changing my acting to suit the scene"

_God please let her believe me_

He choked as she nodded slightly as if she understood

"So it's like ad lib" she said quietly as she walked over to her own rinse bucket

_OH GOD NO WHAT IS SHE DOING!_

he couldn't look but in the same second he couldn't look away as she rose the soaking wet sponge out of the bucket and sensuously ran it around her neck letting the excess water run down her glowing curves almost like it was the most natural thing in the world and she was just wiping away sweat, his control snapped as did every other man's within view of this terrible naïve yet terrible sexy woman

Oh god you may have to make another ring in hell especially for me

he choked as she smiled at him so sweetly and winked getting back to her work in a slow and sensuous way

"I'll be right back Kyoko-san" he said turning and striding towards the car park toilets

"Wimp" scoffed Lory as the young actor passed him, Ren just shook his head refusing to rise to the bait as Yashiro took over helping Kyoko and a flood of the same half clad women and men came out from the car park to help.

When 5 minutes later Kyoko wondered out loud if she should go and check on Ren as he had been gone awhile Chiori, Kanae and Yashiro just broke down laughing during the fits of her laughter. Kanae tried to tell Kyoko if she went looking for him she would be of no help at all when Kyoko tried to press her for an answer she just pouted as by this point Kanae, Chiori and Yashiro were unable to breath

_Poor Ren, she is entirely clueless_

Lory thought as he chuckled alone to himself.


	5. Light Bulb Screwup

Light bulb screw up

Ren was sitting in the Love ME locker room with his head in his hands thinking about what had occurred the day before. After Ren came out of the bathroom he had trouble not staring and had at least 3 more 'bathroom breaks' before the blasted thing was over.

_The Gods are definitely against me honestly what have I done in my past life to deserve this, please god or whoever is watching over me make today an easy day._

Ren got up and walked to open the door almost colliding with something as he did so the first thing he saw was tuffs of orange hair. Her face upturned to him and she smiled at him. Her smile warmed him all the way from the depths of his heart as he stared down at her, smiling one of his genuine smiles.

_at least there are some good things about this_

Remembering the look as the water cascaded down her skin

_don't even think about it you do not want her to think you are unable to control your bladder, I've never been so embarrassed as when she said I should see a doctor if I needed to go to the toilet that often._

her voice broke through his thoughts as he smiled at her

"Ren-san The president gave us another Love ME job he said he wants us to change the lightbulbs in the corridor something about the white being too glaring for his new feel" she said shrugging slightly as she had no idea what he could mean by that.

"OK Kyoko-san lets get started, lead the way" the collected the new bulbs from the store room but no matter where they looked they could not get a step ladder anywhere they were all, already being used by someone or simply not there anymore?

"Maybe I will be tall enough to reach Kyoko-san" Ren suggested as they made their way to the presidents corridor, but looking up there was no chance this must be one of the only hallways in the entire building Ren couldn't reach the ceiling in, he sighed as he looked at Kyoko who seemed lost in thought.

"Ren-san do you think you could lift me up so I could just quickly swap the bulbs i shouldn't be too heavy and we do need to get this job finished as we have quite a few assigned for today?" she asked in all innocence as he stared at her

_god how wonderful it would be to hold her in his arms, but no if he did that he didn't know if after yesterday he could truly trust himself not to want to rip that terrible jumpsuit of her and take her there and then_

"I'm sure you wouldn't be heavy Kyoko-san you are so small" Kneeling down before her his back to her he thought this would be the safest option

"If you sit on my shoulders I think you will be able to reach then" Lory looked on this scene grinning foolishly to himself as Sebastian stood next to a large pile of step ladders he had been sent to collect

"OH Ren" Lory chuckled to himself

"I don't think you have thought this through at all my boy" but he wouldn't say anything to Ren he just watched as Kyoko slipped her legs around Ren neck Grabbing fist fulls of his hair as he suddenly stood up Ren moaned in ecstasy he had always enjoyed the way some women would roughly pull him about with his hair

"God I'm so sorry Ren-san that must of hurt I'm sorry" Ren who was more embarrassed about the noise that had just escaped his lips just shook his head slowly

"its OK Kyoko I never warned you I was standing up so suddenly so it was my own fault" the first few bulbs were easy and she quickly had the bulbs changed for the new Blue bulb but as they stepped into the area the presidents secretary would normally sit the ceiling got just slightly higher

"Erm I will see if I can still reach" she said placing her one hand on Ren's head

"excuse me a moment" she said as she pushed down on his head slightly plaintively rubbing her virgin folds against his neck he could feel every movement as she stretched to her body's limit to reach the bulb he could not only feel but also smell, it was a sweet smell like fresh peaches

_hell why does she smell so good_

he closed his eyes trying to block out all his senses as her folds continued to wiggle and grind into his neck as she fiddled and twisted trying to change the bulb above her, as she got the first bulb out she did the same again to insert the new bulb into its socket

_hell I have a very big bulb growing I would like to screw into her socket_

he thought still trying to block out everything but it was simply impossible as one of her legs grazed his already excited nipples he bit his lip to stop his body crying out in pure joy at her touch no matter how innocent it may be.

Lory was enjoying this little play way too much as Sebastian watched him he was screaming at the scene like it was his favourite game show or horse races not like it was two people outside his office struggling if he didn't know himself the doors were completely sound proof he would swear they would of heard him by now

_Poor Ren_

Sebastian thought as he watched the monitor screen over Lory's shoulder

_If only I could warn you of things to come_

But Sebastian was Lory's aid he would never speak of his plans he would listen and obey but it still didn't stop him feeling sorry for Ren and what Lory had in store.

* * *

**A/N Two chapters in one day we couldn't help it, this was just too good to pass up. ~Cana**

**a bit of naughty sadism to lighten my spirits after my first lemon why not :D ~ Neh xxx**


	6. Lonely Nights

Lonely Nights

_thoughts_

_Kuon's thoughts_

_**acting scenes**_

* * *

Ren walked into his apartment building trying to forget what had occurred earlier today and yesterday and the day before, she smelled and how she felt plagued his mind all of Today even after she got off of his shoulders. He rode in the elevator in silence and closed his eyes leaning his head against the back of the elevator. He saw her with her shirt off in just that bra and a pair of tight black jeans. the sweet mounds he wanted so badly to run his fingers and his mouth over. He snapped his eyes open when he heard the ding signaling that he had arrived at his floor.

He stepped out of the elevator and walked to his door he opened it and took off his shoes. He dropped his keys on the coffee table and sat down on the couch with his head in his hands. He could feel her grinding against his neck again the smell of peaches filling his senses. He remembered how she roughly grabbed his hair, and grazed his excited nipples. He could feel himself growing stiff again and would probably be in need of another cold shower sometime soon.

_Damn every time I close my eyes I can feel her and smell her, I can even remember how she looked in that damn Bikini top I really need to distract myself._

He turned on the TV and started to flip through the channels trying to find something to watch he never stayed on any one channel any longer than thirty seconds. He flipped to one provocative channel where he didn't see anything too explicit but he heard her moan.

"Ren!...Ahh REEEEENNNN"

He quickly changed the channel but it was too late all he could hear and imagine was Kyoko in his bed in only her bra and moaning his name. He turned off the television and got up and went to get the script Yashiro handed him he said he was going to be playing Ryu Hayashi. It was mostly going to be a romance he was told to read the script and decide if he was going to participate.

**_Amaya stepped out of her room clutching a pillow in just a large shirt and stockings _**

**_"What are you doing out of bed miss?" Ryu asked concerned "You're sick you should stay in bed." _**

**_"I had a nightmare Ryu." she looked at him with an innocent face that only he ever got to see._**

**_"Well i'll take you back to bed."_**

**_"Will you carry me Ryu?" She dropped her pillow and opens her arms. he walks over to her and lifts her up Bridal style. He carries her and drops her into the bed and he turns to walk away she clings on to his shirt. He turns back around to face the girl clutching his shirt while snuggling a pillow looking innocent. _**

**_"Stay with me Ryu." she commands in an sweet melodic voice._**

**_"As you wish mistress." he then climbs into her bed and hold her against himself tightly not willing to let go._**

Ren stopped reading there and put the script down running his hands through his hair._ Damn that makes me wonder what would happen if Kyoko were here in my shirt in my bed while I was holding on to her. she made my pillow smell like peaches...STOP! Don't think about how she smells!_

He got up and went to his room he grabbed his silk pajamas and a new set of underwear he walked to his bathroom and turned on the shower, he started to strip and he stepped into the cool water trying to calm his nerves and himself. But it didn't work and only reminded himself of the soapy water running down her milky white skin. Her wet hair sticking to her forehead and the back of her neck. Her nipples growing larger from the chill of the water.

_STOP THINKING ABOUT HER BREASTS! Dear God man you're turning into a an old pervert who likes to look at young kids. Her body isn't that of a kids you should know you've seen most of it. Shut up she's still a high school student you can't be thinking about her in that way. It's only a four year difference and besides she won't be in high school forever you know, she's going to be graduating in a few months. What excuse will you use after she graduates to stop yourself from imagining her like that?_

He didn't have an answer for that question so he decided to get out and take a drink to calm his nerves, he grabbed a glass and his favorite bottle of scotch. He sat down on the couch and poured himself a double and pounded it in one gulp and then poured himself another he did this a few times until he finished off the bottle and was exceptionally drunk. _I should call Kyoko to see what she's doing._ It was about 12 am and he grabbed his phone and pressed one on his speed dial and it started to ring.

when she answered he didn't give her a chance to say anything before he told her what he's been wanting to tell her for 2 years

"Kyoko I Love you." slurring his words slightly but you could still make out what he was saying. Then he hung up the phone before she could respond and he dropped it on the couch and and sank into a deep alcohol induced sleep.

* * *

Ren awoke the next morning with a pounding in his head.

_God what the hell did i drink last night and how much_

looking at the empty bottle of scotch and he sighed

"no wonder my head hurts that was a bloody new bottle" he said to himself as he tried to stand, his first attempt his legs wouldn't support his weight at all he felt shaky and unbalanced as he stumbled towards his bedroom and a warm shower.

the water running down his body brought flashes of memory to him, his phone in hand calling the number off his speed dial blurting out his true feelings

"Oh shit i didn't...did I?"

his memories were blurry his head pounded but the longer he thought the more he was sure last night he had told Kyoko his true feelings

_Oh shit what do I do now? how the hell can I face her? I need to think I need to think about this_

but no matter how much he thought no matter how long he stood there the water cascading off his body he was no nearer to an answer, the Ren inside him would never allow himself to be late for work so calling a taxi he arrived at work right on time but as seemed to be Ren's luck of late in his still half drunk state he ran straight into the one person he didn't want to see Kyoko stared at Ren, Ren stared at Kyoko

**_OH SHIT..._**

* * *

**A/N Haha we are terrible people leaving you hanging right there. alright 4 review for the next chapter and no threats against our lives either. What do you thinks going to happen know that Ren has to confront Kyoko**


	7. Seduction

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything **

_Thoughts_

_Kuon's Thoughts_

* * *

Ren was face to face with the last person he wanted to see today, and the fact that they just stared at each other dumbly wasn't helping.

_Oh Kami-san why isn't she saying anything, does she hate me, or is she going to laugh at me, or did she think I was kidding._

"Hello Ren-san." She greeted him normally after staring at each other for what seemed like hours but was only a thirty seconds.

"Hello Kyoko-chan, how are you this morning?"

"Good how are you today Ren-san?"

"Fine."

"Did you eat breakfast?"

"No..." And with that he sent her off into her usual rant about his health and how he should eat otherwise he'll get sick. So she dragged him to L.A Hearts for breakfast almost forced some of the food down his throat. They chatted about menial things Ren wasn't really trying to make conversation as he was waiting for her to have some kind of reaction to what happened last night.

_What the hell why isn't she acting weird or blushing or something, did she not take me seriously last night._

"Ren-san is there something wrong, you seem kind of out of it, are you getting sick?" she asked worried like a mother would a child. She Felt his forehead with her palm, her cool hand pressing against his forehead and the sweet scent of her breath sent shivers down his spine.

"Kyoko-san this is about what I said when I called you last night..."

"What call?"

"...Look I was drunk and I...Wait what did you just say?"

"I asked what call I don't remember getting a call from you last night."

"You didn't get a call from me last night?"

"No I would know if I got a call from anyone, anyways Ren-san the president says that we have to help out."

_If I didn't call her then who did I call_

Quickly flipping open his phone he checked his call record, a sudden sinking feeling in the pit

of his stomach as he read the name

"Oh shit" he gasped out loud as Kyoko looked at him

"What's wrong Ren-san?" He looked up at her with tired eyes

_Oh nothing only that I called Yashiro and said something very stupid too him last night when completely trashed_

its not like he could really just come out with that so what was he meant to tell her?

"Erm it's nothing Kyoko-san just me being forgetful, now what were you saying about the president?" he tried to change the subject as fast as possible not wanting her to dwell on the phone call conversation any longer incase she asked why

"OK..."she seemed confused but answered his question all the same

"Well the president has a new role lined up for me and i was hoping as we are not too busy today if you would help me out with it a I'm a little at a loss, if you're feeling ok that I..." she seemed rather worried about his state of mind as she looked at him carefully

"I really am fine Kyoko-san" he said looking over her shoulder his heart sank as Yashiro came strolling over smile as big as a cheshire cat

"Good morning Ren-san Kyoko-chan." he said with a very overly cheerful voice

"Did you get a _**Lovely**_ phone call from Ren last night too?" Ren shuddered as he emphasised the words he needed to think about least

_I'm going to kill him I am going to kill them both_

he knew what was coming and he dreaded it like nothing else as Lory riding on the back of an elephant wearing robes like a sultan rode dangerously into LME

"OH my **lovely** children, what a **Lovely** day it is today doesn't it just make you want to confess your _**love**_ to the world"

"Hello president, you seem like you're in a really good mood today did something happen?" Kyoko asked

"I got some very good news last night from Yashiro-san last night." He was grinning over at Ren with a glint in his eye saying I will make you confess and if you don't i'll just make it hurt.

"What was the news president?"

"Oh it was just that..." Before he was finished Ren dragged the president and Yashiro away from a now stunned and confused Ren was confident that he was far enough from Kyoko he took his hands of the Presidents and Yashiro's mouths.

"Boss what the hell!" He whispered harshly. Yashiro just looked nervous at the exchange between the President and his charge.

"Oh come on Ren I was only kidding I wouldn't have told her." RRen wasn't convinced and he only narrowed his eyes at the President.

"Yashiro-san we must be going now." He started to step away as he motioned for Yashiro to join him. But before he walked away he leaned in one last time and tilted his head upward facing the taller man. He lowered his voice so that only Ren could hear him and said

"I hope you enjoy the present i got you Ren." And with that he turned on his heels and walked away to the elevators with Yashiro trailing behind him. Ren walked back over to the Kyoko who seemed just as bewildered as before.

"Ren-san what was that?"

"That was nothing Kyoko-san I just needed to talk to the President and Yashiro about something, What was it that you needed help with again?"

"Oh yes I was having trouble with a new role so I wondering if you could help me with practicing, so I was wondering if I could cook you dinner tonight."

"Sure but what kind of role is it?"

"Umm...well I..." she mumbled as she looked at the floor and play with her hands.

"Could you say that again."

"I have to seduce someone so I was wondering if you could be my partner?"Ren looked at her wide eyed and frozen stiff not sure how to respond to her sudden request

"But if you don't want to it's fine..." She started to trail off as she shook her head and started to back away.

"No it's fine Kyoko-san I don't mind It's just I was shocked at the request is all."

_No you were shocked at the fact that she has already seduced you and she barely did anything._

_Shut Up!_

"Well I'll see you later Ren-san."

"Where are you going Kyoko-san?"

"I'm going to do some research for tonight."

* * *

At eight o'clock Ren was sitting on his couch with a glass of whiskey and his head laid back waiting for Kyoko to show up at his apartment she said she had to get some things for tonight so she would arrive on her own. He finished off the last of his whiskey and put the glass down, he didn't want to get drunk again knowing that he probably wouldn't get lucky a second Ran his hand threw his hair and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his thighs and his fingers rubbing his temples.

_Tonight is going to be a long night, and what did she mean by research and what did she have to get for this?_

The questions flew through his mind for the millionth time today when he heard the doorbell ring, he sighed and got up to answer the door to see a cute looking Kyoko in a white crewneck sweater with a blue and white floral collar sticking out of the top, and the rest of the skirt sticking out from the bottom of the crew neck starting at the waist and going just above her knees. She also had clear stockings and white tennis shoes, she had her hair style like Natsu and some light makeup with it highlighting her brow bones and her eyes. In her right hand she had a her purse and a tan trench coat, she had grocery bags and a black unlabeled bag in her left.

She entered and took of her shoes and slipped on his guest slippers. She left the grocery bags in the kitchen and silently padded her way down the hall with the rest of the bags and came back empty handed.

"What did you do with the other bags Kyoko-san?"

"I put them into your guest bathroom so that after dinner I can change." Kyoko walked into the Kitchen and started to move around cutting chopping and cooking like a pro. All Ren could do was watch her in awe as she moved around with precision timing everything perfectly. She came out with a simple dish of pan fried salmon and some soba noodles. They ate making small conversation not talking about anything important and it soon fell into a comfortable silence. When they finished Ren grabbed the dished and went into the kitchen to wash them, Kyoko walked down the hall and started to get ready for the 'Practice'.

Ren sat on the couch trying to make himself comfortable but was nervous about what was to come and he kept fidgeting not being able to sit still for more than a few seconds. Twenty minutes later Ren was taken aback by the sound of heels, he turned around to see Kyoko coming back with black stiletto heels that were about 6 in heels with a hidden platform. She was holding on to the trench coat as if she was holding on for dear life the coat hit about mid calf. her hair stayed the same but her makeup was darker than before now she had a smoky eyes and her lips stained in a light peach color.

She was pacing back and forth in front of him still clutching onto her trench coat, and she turned to him looking fully serious.

"You have to promise to be completely serious during this and you also have to promise to NG me if I mess up or do something weird."

"I promise Kyoko-san."

**~Ren's POV~**

I saw her walk over to my stereo and turned on some music, she then walked into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses of water. She handed me one and put hers down on the coffee table, she turned away from me and took a deep breath. She turned back towards me and I felt like I was face with a whole new person. She had a sexy smirk with a fire in her eyes that I've never seen before, She slowly started to remove the coat she was moving painstakingly slow making sure to take my time. I was breather a whole lot faster than I normally did and I needed to calm down.

She's not even doing anything yet and I'm already getting nervous, I just want to see what's under that coat already.

She started to remove her coat and I was waiting to see what she was hiding under that coat. I saw a flash of something sparkly as she opened the coat and, I saw it it was a form fitting dress that followed her every dip and curve I scanned my eyes over her and started at her neck. The dress was a sparkly greenish blue color and it started just above her collarbone, it ran straight across to her shoulders her sleeves stopped just below her elbows. It stopped just about mid-thigh and it left you to look at her milky white legs that were encased in clear stockings she still had on her black stilettos that were about six inches and made her legs seem to go on for miles.

She started to glide over to me and picked up her drink as she walked over to where I sat on the couch my eyes could only follow her as she moved. She sat down and crossed her ankles and face towards me, the skirt hiked up as she sat and only revealed more of her supple flesh that i so badly wanted to run my hands and mouth over.

"Congratulations Ren."

Her sweet voice woke me up out of my hypnotic state and I looked back at her, She still had that smirk as she raised up her glass."

"Congrats on getting winning that major case for the Law Firm, God knows they needed it just to keep the company alive."

_Law Firm, so I'm a Lawyer huh._

I raised my glass up to hers and we toasted I took a swig of my water wishing that it was something a lot stronger. I saw her take a sip of her using the straw she drank slowly, after she finished she lightly rubbed the straw along her lower lips. I couldn't help but be drawn to stare at her lips as she did so, the lip gloss making them look shiny and plump and oh-so kissable.

"Ren can I see your palm." She lightly put a hand on my shoulder, and her eyelashes fluttered as she spoke out the words. I opened my mouth to speak but I suddenly found it dry. So I closed it quickly, nodding I held out my palm and she let out a small giggle as she took it in her small smooth hands. She delicately ran her fingers all over my palm as she traced patterns and told me my future. When she was done she sat a little closer and brushed her leg against mine. She put a hand on my shoulders and started to run her hand down my arm, and it sent a shiver of pleasure down my spine. She started to ask basic questions about my day and such, I could feel her hands running down my arms and my torso as we talked it was the only thing I was really focused on. Then she got up and blew in my ear, it was one of my biggest turn ons. I could feel myself getting hard as she started to whisper in my ear.

"I really like this song, will you dance with me?" she purred and i couldn't refuse I nodded vigorously she bit my ear and then moved away slightly. I felt cold at the loss of contact, but she soon grabbed my hand and lead me off the couch and I finally got to see the back of that dress. It was nothing but skin until it reached the top of her round ass where it was only a little piece of fabric covering it with a zipper running down the middle. I felt tempted to reach out and touch the smooth skin of her back when she turned around and grabbed my hands placing them on my hips.

She started to sway to the move her hips slowly and to the beat of the music and all I could do was move with her. I moved my right hand to lay on her stomach, as my left hand ran down her left side. She placed her right hand on mine and her left behind my neck gently pulling my hair. As the music got faster so did she, she kept sway and she started to grind against me I couldn't focus on anything but the heat of her skin and so I move with her. She soon turned around and placed both hands behind my neck. I place my hands on her back and I ran my hands all over her, feeling the silky smooth skin of her back. She shivered and I grinned triumphantly, so she smirked and started running her leg of my thigh.

I could feel myself growing harder as she moved closer to it, I felt my breath quickening and my breaths also becoming more shallow I was stifling back a moan. I needed her to move and quick. So I grabbed her hand and spun her. When I brought her back to me she was face away and she started to grind against me again. She was so close I could smell her she still smelled like peaches but with a hint of vanilla. I could feel her fingers work their way into my hair and she pulled, I groaned I couldn't help it but I felt embarrassed all the same.

When the song ended she lead me back to the couch and I followed like a puppy I wanted more, I needed more she was so amazingly sexy I just couldn't help it. She gently pushed against my chest and I sat down on the couch. She put her legs on either side of me and leaned down to me, she was so close to my lips I could feel her sweet cool breath fall against my face. She Leaned her face down to my ear and blew into it, then she started to nibble on it while she raked her nails down my chest. My pulse was quickening and all my blood was rushing south I could feel myself throbbing. she started to kiss her way down my jawline so close to touching my mouth and then she went back up to my ear again.

"So how did I do?" She purred into my ear I could feel her hot breath against it and I knew I had to answer, so I quickly cleared my throat.

"You did great." was all I could manage, She started to pull back and she smiled at me one of her sweet smiles, not one of the man eater ones she was giving me all night.

"Thank you for the help Ren-san."

"your welcome Kyoko-san." She got off the couch and went down the hall to grab her stuff. She came back dressed in the attire she arrived in and put on her coat.

"Kyoko-san would you like me to drive you home?"

"No I'm fine it's only nine I was going to bike home."

"No I insist let me take you home."

"Alright Ren-san." we left and I took her home when I got back I took a shower and got another drink to calm my nerves. I went to my room knowing that dress was going to haunt my dreams.

* * *

**Alright how was it I tried alright it was my first time writing something like that so please be nice okay. I hope that there was a Bus Ton of sexual tension. Please review and tell me how to improve. And trust me it will only get better than this *wink* Only Neheigh knows what I'm talking about so please review and tell me how to improve 3 review for the next chapter and no 'Keep writing' that's not helpful but it is nice**


	8. Swing That Way

Swing that way.

Ren couldn't help it that night when he got home after taking Kyoko home he gave into his desires, as he pleasured himself under the warm running water of his shower he thought about her in that dress

God that dress the things I could've done to her in that dress!

Even though he felt dirty, once wasn't enough to quench his thirst for her so the next morning when Yashiro and Lory watched the tiered haggled looking Ren enter through LME front doors they couldn't help but hope this was a good sign, but 10 minutes later when they realized Kyoko had already been at LME for 2 hours already looking happy and chipper it seemed there hopes were in vain.

Ren kept his head down that morning Chiori was his keeper today as Kyoko was out filming Box-R again and as Chiori had put it bluntly

"Kanae-san is helping with the accounting team today so its best to stay as far away as possible from the Love Me room" Ren had looked at her confused but when he went to get ready for work and put his things in his locker he found the reason why.

**"MO, what the hell 50,000,00 for a crocodile hunting experience! What the hell does he think he's playing at how can that stupid, slack jawed, jackass of a president keep the biggest talent agency in the country with the way he spend money like water!"**

Ren had quickly left again upon seeing his face Chiori just giggled

"Guessing you saw Kanae on a war path?" he nodded seriously

"Is she always like that?" Chiori nodded as she indicated for him to follow her

"Yeah especially about money she hates frivolity I suppose being brought up with very little watching a man spend the amounts the president does on things she's bound to be upset, I asked him once why he made her continue to help the accounting department even after she screamed at him for over an hour after the first time she helped" Ren looked shocked Kanae had screamed at Lory he would've paid to see that

"and what did he say?" he asked now curious, Chiori giggled again

"That it was a good way for Kanae to let off steam and she needs a emotional release as she keeps everything too bottled up, he also said he like fiery woman" she laughed a little harder at the last bit

"So what's funny about liking fiery women?" She shook her head as she tried to calm herself

"Oh nothing is wrong with it, it's just he said that bit to Kanae-san's face I've never seen anyone go as red as she did before stalking off, she hasn't shouted at him since." Ren chuckled he had to hand it to the president sometimes he new exactly what to say.

Ren enjoyed his morning with Chiori she was a good hard worker, she talked to him about acting and roles he had played and listened intently they were cleaning out and stock taker on one of the larger stock rooms on the 3rd floor it was a boring job but as the company was good they fell into a steady rhythm. At about 12:30 Chiori said it was time for a break and some lunch so they walked back to the Love Me locker room together.

Chiori entered first and then pulled the door wider for Ren to enter when she saw it was all clear they both grabbed their things, Ren his wallet and Chiori her purse as they had decided to eat at L. , Ren had been eating properly for the entire week never sure about when Kyoko would pop up and scold him. Just as Ren turned to leave he stepped on something looking down it was a very neat page of numbers and calculations picking it up he turned to Chiori.

"Oh dear" she sighed as she looked at the paper

"We better get that to Kanae-san before she has a mental blow out" she said as she went to reach for the paper her stomach growled, Ren chuckled and she went slightly pink

"I will take it too her, you go get us a table, don't wait for me start eating" she nodded shyly as she looked at his feet

"She should be in File room 4 in the accounts department" he thanked her and she ran off totally embarrassed

It didn't take long for Ren to get to the accounts department and after a smile at the receptionist she pointed him in the right direction as she swooned over him, he was still smiling at her reaction when he pushed open File room 4 door but what he saw stopped him dead.

There in the middle of file room 4 was Kanae, but she definitely wasn't filing. She was locked in a passionate embrace, Ren heart stopped as he recognized the clothes and shoes then the copper hair.

_WHAT THE HELL KANAE AND KYOKO!_

His gasp of shock alerted them to his presence as they broke apart looking shocked and embarrassed at the same moment but then Kanae looked over at him darkly, he had seen her temper once today already he didn't want to see it again putting the piece of paper down quickly on the nearest filing cabinet he apologized and bolted from the room and was out of the accounting department before either of the girls got a hold on the situation he had just caught them in.

he stood outside one of the back fire doors he need some fresh air

It couldn't be true, Kanae and Kyoko weren't a couple

his mind flashed the picture of them as they broke apart both their lips still plump and glistening from their kiss he had disturbed

was she lying to me about her new role? Was she really learning not how to seduce a man but really she wanted to learn how to seduce a woman?

He felt utterly defeated as he remembered the way Kanae had looked at him, as if to say 'she's mine' his heart felt heavy if Kyoko really was that way now what hope did he ever have?

"Huh boss with you answer for everything, what would you tell me to do now huh?" he laughed at his own folly as he sighed and answered his own question

"Probably that I was too slow so the girl I loved got stolen away from me, and by another woman at that" he laughed a slow sad laugh as he sat his heart cried.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I feel evil corrupting poor Cana's mind with me sadistness :) Neh xxx**

**Yes she's corrupted but as if you weren't doing it before but i think it just got worse oh well who cares. I'm a sadist in training you're like my mentor ~Cana**

**hehe swings and roundabouts what more can i say my dear XD :) Neh xxx**

**but I would like to congratulate my loyal apprentice again on completing chapter 7 alone when all I left you was the dummies guide to seduction :) Neh xxx**

**And I think I did a pretty decent job with that**

**You did indeed :D i feel a graduation coming on soon maybe Maplet will get her Lemon :) Neh xxx**

**It'll be like a finale exam or something HAHA JK...no**

**don't worry Neh may sneak a lemony goodness in for you all :P :) Neh xxx**

**I don't think i'm comfortable with this~Cana**

**OK OK i will be a good girl :) Neh xxx**

**If you want to do it run it by me first~Cana**


	9. Fun for Thought

**Fun for thought.**

**Kanae's POV.**

Kanae looked up from the final last accounts book and sighed but just as suddenly screamed as a dark clouded object in the corner shifted

"ahhhhhhhhhh" She jumped back but didn't notice the top sheet of her neat papers floated to the floor

"Moko-sannnnn" came a dark eerie voice from the centre of the blackness Kanae sighed realising it wasn't the death god coming for her but only her best friend in what seemed to be a very depressed state indeed.

"MO, when did you get here?" she queried as she batted away the dark smog to reach in and drag her best friend to her feet. Kyoko stood and Kanae realised she was still in costume for Natsu

_what's happened this time?_

She sighed inwardly at her own thought as she dragged Kyoko down onto the bench beside her

"MO, just spit it out and tell me what wrong or I will end our friendship right now" she didn't have the patience today to try and wheedle it out of her nicely so she just jump straight to the threat she knew would work

"Nooooo, don't Moko-san I will tell you I really will" so Kyoko told her about her terrible shoot that morning and about the 12 NG's she had got in the end the director sending her home to think about what he was asking her to do and come back next time ready.

"What did he ask you to do that was so terrible awful even Natsu could achieve it" Kanae asked as she watched Kyoko's face fall

"He asked me to (mumble mumble)" Kanae sighed

"I didn't hear a word of that Kyoko-chan" Kyoko blushed crimson and Kanae began to wonder

"He asked me to kiss one of the other actors" she added timidly as she looked at her feet

"Mo, what's so wrong with that? Mo, you're an actress it's part of the job description" she was getting annoyed her patience had already been worn thin by the stupid accounting and now this

"But I did kiss him Moko I kissed him 12 bloody times!" Kanae was startled at the bile in Kyoko's voice as she stated this bluntly

"So why did you get 12 NG's then"

_there has to be more to this_

Kanae decided as she watched Kyoko crumple

"The director said I needed to kiss him passionately, but I have no idea what that means Moko what the hell is a passionate kiss?" Kanae just started at her dumbfounded

"Why the hell are you asking me that? Why not go ask Tsuruga-san to teach you?"

_I'm sure it will make his day...no scratch that it will make his lifetime._

She stood up grabbing her pile of paperwork she exited the locker room, but it seemed Kyoko wasn't going to give up on her just yet as she followed her through the corridors dragging that evil dark cloud along behind her as they went. In filing room 4 she filed all the work neatly in the correct draws as Kyoko started up again.

"Can't you just tell me Moko-san? It's too embarrassing to ask senpai with something like this he will just laugh at me" Kanae continued filing quietly as her temper rose

******_and asking me is not embarrassing, for heavens sake Kyoko just go ask your beloved senpai who would probably jump down your throat any chance he got!_**

But her constant whining started to rankle at Kanae as she continued to moan and mumble even if Kanae wasn't replying to her but then with one last

"Please mooookkkkoooooo-ssssaaaaaannnnn" she snapped spinning on her heels she grabbed Kyoko by her school shirt collar dragging her into her arms she kissed her deeply even daring to use a little of her tongue she caressed Kyoko's mouth with her own.

***gasp***

Kanae turned and stared at Ren now standing in the doorway

**_this is your bloody fault you lazy assed love sick fool_**

she thought bitterly as he put down a sheet of paper

"I'm sorry"

and bolted out the door at top speed

"MO, now see what you made me do you stupid Baka" Kanae continued to scold Kyoko thoroughly as she told her she had better tell Tsuruga-san what had happened or she really would never speak to her again Kyoko promised she herself didn't want Ren-san thinking she was that way inclined.

**10:42 pm Rens apartment**

Ren looked at the glass of brandy in his hand as he took another sip, he had assured himself he would not get drunk again.

_Just in case he should do something stupid again but one drink he needed it should be OK_

He looked at the clock as the doorbell rang

_what the?_

He thought as he stood and walked to the door looking through the peephole he wondered whether he should open it or not seeing who it was standing there made his heart ache bitterly.

"Ren-san?" her voice called timidly

"Ren-san it's Kyoko we need to talk about what happened today are you there?" he wilted under her sad voice and slowly opened the door fixing a smile to his face he faced the girl he could never have.

"I'm sorry Kyoko I was in the bathroom" he lied quickly as she blanched away from the smile on his face

_Oh god he's angry_

she sighed whether he was angry or not he she needed to sort out what had happened that day in filing room 4

"May I come in Ren-san I would rather not talk about this on your door step" he nodded

**_Of cause she didnt it would damage both their careers if it ever got out she was a …...a...He couldn't even bring himself to say the dratted word!_**

As they reached the living room and looked at each other they both started speaking at the same moment.

"I Promise I won't tell anyone" "its not what you think"

they both looked at each other and Kyoko smiled

"I'm sorry senpai you go first" he sighed as he knew it was now or never

"I will not tell anyone of your relationship Kyoko-san but you must remember you are a professional and doing that kind of thing at the workplace where anyone could have seen..." He broke off as he saw the pure terror on her face as she looked like she was about to cry

"I really won't tell anyone Kyoko-san you have my word" he tried to reassure her but she just kept shaking her head hands over her mouth as tears spilt from her eyes

"Kyoko-san what's wrong did someone else see" he approached her slowly her eyes looking at him as if he was going to eat her, he didn't want to scare the poor creature to death

"I should have gone first Ren-san" she said as he put his arms around her and she sobbed into his chest

"Now you think I'm terrible I'm sure" her tears were coming faster and faster her sobs breaking his heart as he steered her to the sofa and sat her down on his lap

"Of course I don't Kyoko-san, no one can help who they fall in love with" he almost laughed

_Look at me for example the girl I love has decided she would rather have a woman's touch_ but he continued

"Even if you are in love with Kanae-san me and everyone at LME will always support you no matter what happens, being a lesbian doesn't mean it is the end of the world Kyoko-san." that made her sit up sharp as she stared at him

"But I'm not a lesbian Ren-san" she said as if her heart would break for him even thinking that

"But it's OK... Wait what? Did you just say your not?" he looked at her as she looked at him and slowly shook her head Ren turned scarlet so badly Kyoko would have swore he glowed like a beacon as she at first began to giggle then laugh at the complete and utter embarrassment on her senpai's face

"That's what I came to tell you senpai, what you saw today was just Moko showing me what I needed for my role as Natsu, I was so depressed and kept bothering her in the end she snapped and just decided to show me" while still giggling she told him all about her terrible day the 12 NG's and the aftermath in filing room 4. Ren sat listening with every word the vice that had been squeezing his heart lessened and when she told him about Kanae suggesting him as a partner he could of sworn his heart flew right out of his chest and out of the open window

"Why didn't you come to me Kyoko-san you know I will always help with your roles no matter what your problem is" She looked at him sheepishly

"I thought you would laugh at me for being so childish, the only thing I've had close to a passionate kiss until Kanae was the anteater" she said in a depressed state, the memory of that day still haunted Ren just as much as it did Kyoko

"Well do you think you have an idea now after what Kanae showed you today" he asked hoping to steer the conversation away from that prick, she nodded slightly and looked down at her hands she was twirling in her lap

"Ren-san may I just practice on you once so you can tell me if I'm doing it right?" She was the one flushed scarlet now as his heart sang

_Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah Hallelujah_

"of cause Kyoko-san as I said you can practice or try out anything with me" he smiled his true smile and she felt at ease thought the odd fluttering in her stomach and chest did not go away leaning slowly forwards with the extra high of his lap she was sitting on she only had to lift her head slightly as she met his lips for the first time.

The explosions in her head and body were like fireworks as electric current made every part of her body tingle as slowly and unsure she snaked her tongue out of her own mouth to touch his lips, just like Kanae had done to her. To her shock Ren's lips parted and she pulled away suddenly

"Was I doing it wrong?" she asked startled as it took Ren a few moments to shake clear his fuzzy head

**_GOD WHAT THIS WOMAN DOES TO ME!_**

His head screamed as he shook his head and smiled

"No Kyoko-san that was very good, though I'm not sure you understand the reason for the tongue movement you just used?" he smiled trying to contain the emperor who was trying to keep into him and take her there and then he tried to calm his breathing as he looked at her

"Would you like me to show you?" he asked slowly, she just nodded at that moment she couldn't trust her voice to speak as she looked deeply into his eyes she felt she was falling

"OK when I do the same movement to you I want you to open your mouth just a little OK, its going to feel strange but I need you to relax and trust me, can you do that Kyoko-san?" she nodded again as he slowly brought his hand to the back of her head gently resting it on the nape of her neck He took her lips for their second kiss.

He held her softly not rushing allowing himself the satisfaction of the feel of those lips he had yearned for, for so long after a few more breath taking moments he slowly flicked his tongue over her lower lip and she did as he had told her parting her lips slightly he slowly and gently entered her mouth with his own.

She stiffened briefly but remembering his words she relaxed again closing her eyes again she felt as his tongue slowly fluttered in her mouth against her own tongue it seemed to be asking her something slowly she realised what that question was and without her even knowing how or why her tongue responded willingly dancing with his twisting and turning her head felt like it was about to explode the tingling had turned almost to fire under her skin she yearn to touch him to hold him and never let go, but she didn't know why!

As he pulled away from her slowly panting a little he watched her as she slowly opened her eyes the glazed expression she threw at him almost broke his very fine control he was trying to hold onto with all his will and might.

"Ren-san may I try one more time so I know I have it right" she whispered breathlessly

_Satan you better be saving a spot for me in hell_

he thought to himself as without a change of expression or tone he replied

"Of course you may Kyoko-san" this time it was her hand on the nape of his neck it was her lips approaching his as the desire and lust yet again exploded within him at the touch of her sweet luscious lips.

she would never tell him this but just for this once she was no role she was Kyoko as she leant deeper into his mouth begging with her tongue for entry she was herself, loving the feelings of this man's touch as she promised herself it was all only for her role after all. But as she dove deeper twisting his fingers into his hair and tugging Ren felt he had to stop this now or it really would be too late.

He withdrew, eyes fixed directly on hers as he wished she could understand his feelings with that single glance

"Their is nothing more I can teach you Kyoko-san that was perfect" he said smiling as she smiled back still very dazed

after they had a quick drink he dropped her off home saying he could not let her walk home at that time of night

but this time as he left her he couldn't help but smile he thought he was quite possible the happiest man alive at that moment even if for her it had only been practice, his smile never left his face even as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**See we are not always so evil to Ren :P :) Neh xxx**

**Although you have kissed her before as Natsu I wonder why she was having trouble this time? ~Cana**

**hehe this is Kyoko who know what she would count as passionate XD**

**did i write Natsu as a french kiss i can't even remember now XD**

**(runs off to check)**

**Natsu was just a normal kiss, even though I may add a sexy one :P**

**I thought so HAHA oh well we gave ren something nice before tomorrow in story time LOL XD**


	10. A Much Needed Day Off

~A Much Needed Day Off~

Ren was called into Lory's office earlier today and he sat there in his office while Lory was on the phone nodding and writing things down.

"hmm...Alright...Great that sounds fantastic..." He hung up the phone and looked over at Ren who sitting there slightly uncomfortable.

"Ren. I called you in here because I've decided to give you the day off." Ren narrowed his eyes in suspicion of the older man's offer.

"What do you mean?" Ren asked as the older man stared back at him unwavering

"It means that you have a photoshoot today which I am letting you participate in as a reward for working in the LoveME section for a week and the fact that they are unable to push the date back makes it impossible to reschedule." Lory looked a little saddened by this, But in Ren's eyes this was a good thing

"Alright then." He replied with a happy smile

"Yashiro has the details just got to him." Lory said sighing again like he was losing his favourite toy

"Thanks Boss." Ren walked out of the office and sebastian just watched him leave

_Poor Ren the things to come how I wish I could warn you_

Ren walked to the LoveME room and started to change back into his regular clothes.

I think today might be an easy day, and I get a day off I finally get to go back to work.

Ren walked out of the dressing room and went to L.A. Hearts to find Yashiro sitting there waiting for him with a cup of tea.

"Hello Yashiro-san." Ren called striding over

"Hello Ren how are you this morning?" he smiled politely

"Good, so Yashiro-san about this new photoshoot?" Ren sat down opposite his friend and manager

"Ahh yes." Yashiro got out a folder and handed it to Ren. Ren opened the envelope and read about the job that was happening this afternoon. It was an underwear shoot for Rmandy's new line he was supposed to have a female model but it didn't say anywhere who it was. The job started at 1 and was at Fuji. They ate a breakfast at L.A. Hearts and were basked in silence the entire time until he heard her.

"REN-SAMA!" It was Maria who came running up to their table.

"Hello Maria-chan." Ren said as the small girl jumped into his arms

"Ren-sama I haven't seen you in such a long time."She got comfortable on his lap

"I haven't seen you in awhile either what brings you to LME today?" He asked smiling at the little girl

"I was looking for Onee-sama but I can't find her, Can you help me Ren-sama?" she begged him with her eyes how could he refuse

"I have a job at 1 but until then I'm free." he replied smiling again

'Yay!" they walked out of L.A Hearts and they started looking all over the building for Maria's precious Onee-sama but to no avail. It was 11 by the time the finished searching.

"We searched the entire building and we can't find her." Maria looked crestfallen

"have you tried calling her?" Yashiro suggested

"Thanks, Glasses-kun! Ren-sama can we call her using your phone?" she asked perking up as she looked up at the man holding her hand

"Sure." He got out his phone and scrolled down to find her number and clicked call, he handed her the phone and she held it to her ear.

"Onee-sama!...I'm good, but where are you I wanted to hang out today?...Oh Okay Onee-sama...Bye." She handed Ren his phone back smiling.

"What did she say Maria-chan?" he asked a little confused by the speed of the call he had expected to have to wait at least an hour for his phone back

"She said she had a job today and she was going to be busy for awhile." she replied sweetly

"Oh well that's okay why don't we get lunch." Yashiro commented.

"Great idea Glasses-kun." Maria said as she pulled Ren along behind her all her all the woman that saw swooned thinking what a great father he would be for their children.

* * *

They left Maria by the elevators she said she was just going to go and see her grandpa and the return home if there was no one to play with. Ren walked to the parking lot with Yashiro following behind him. Lunch lasted about an hour so they drove to Fuji in silence. Once they arrived they walked to the studio and were immediately led to his dressing to get dressed when the director came in and told him what was going to be included in the photo shoot.

"Okay so you're going to be doing an underwear shoot with a female model in a bedroom scene nothing too explicit maybe just some kissing but that's about it." Ren nodded his head in understanding and the director continued.

"You shall be wearing this." He pointed to a pair of black boxers that were resting on the coffee table.

"Good luck and come out when you're ready." After that the director turned and walked away and Ren sat down in the makeup chair waiting for the artist. Ren walked out 10 minutes later and was wearing a robe over his boxer shorts and sat in in a chair waiting for his Co-model to enter so they could start the shoot. Ren saw male heads turn and he saw her, Kyoko walked out clutching a robe. She had a black wig on with was only a bob cut she also had on light makeup which highlighted her best feature her eyes.

Wait so Kyoko is the co-model that mean she's only going to be wearing underwear and were going to be on a bed together. AH SHIT...

Ren gulped audibly at the thought of kissing her while only in a bra and some sexy paties. His mouth felt dry and so he grabbed a nearby bottle of water and to a large sip from it. She walked over to Ren and he turned to her.

"Hello Ren-san I didn't know you were working on this photo shoot."

_At least she didn't know ahead of time and decided not to tell me, I swear when I get back to LME I'm killing the president._

"Okay since or two co-models are here I just want to quickly go over what is expected. You two are going to be doing a bedroom scene, I want some chemistry there do whatever you want just don't take off each other's clothes okay? I'm giving you no direction other than that so have fun with it." They both nodded as Ren took of his robe he ran his hands through his hair he saw from his peripheral vision that Kyoko was taking off her robe also. He turned to see her remove the only covering piece of clothing she had on. She was wearing a black push up bra the top of the bra was lined with white lace she also had black bikini panties that was also lined with white lace just above the panties she had a white garter belt on. It didn't leave much to the imagination and cover only a fraction of her so you could see the rest of her creamy white skin. Ren felt his face heat up at the sight of her so he turned away trying to cover the red in his face that he was sure was there.

_Oh God she looks amazing I think that if all these people weren't here I would have probably taken her already._

"Come on Ren-san." he followed her to the bedroom set and she stood there in front of the bed he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck inhaling her scent. She grabbed his face and turned to look at him with her eyes heavy and half lidded. Her lips only inches away from his her could feel her cool breath on his face.

_Is she really acting?_

She turned all the way around and threw her arms around his neck still only inches away from her sweet lips that he so badly wanted to taste again. His breath hitched when she started to run her leg up his thigh painstakingly slow. He decided to close the gap between their lips he started out slow and sweet and when she responded he began to become more forceful and passionate. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she allowed by slowly parting her lips he let his tongue mingle with hers in a battle for dominance. She started to suck on his tongue hard which elicited a low groan from him. She broke the kiss first silently gasping for air, she grabbed his hand and lead him to the the bed.

She pushed him down and he sat she slowly leaned over him with her knees on either side of him, she sat on his thighs and started to slowly kiss her way up. She grabbed his hand and place a light kiss on his palm, she slowly worked her way up his arm placing light kisses until she got to his collar bone. she started to lick him and sucked on his skin until it was red and she was sure it would leave a mark. Smiling at her handiwork she continued upward, she reached his chin and skipped his lips altogether kissing to the left of them. He released a low growl at her teasing.

She reached his ear and blew into it while she work her hands to his hair and started to pull,he let out a moan and he could feel all the blood rushing south.

_She's playing me like a Piano. Damn I just can't let her win._

He grabbed her wrist and pinned them up above her head and he flipped her over so that he was on top. He started at her neck and kiss his way to the top of her breast he skipped over the skimpy cotton fabric holding the thing he desired most and he couldn't trust himself anywhere near them. He started kissing down on her stomach and then he licked her belly button which caused her to have a sharp intake breath. He stopped and went back up to her face and kissed her roughly they only broke when they needed air and he kissed her again he let go off her wrists this time and ran his hands down her side.

He stopped at her her waist and squeezed them, she raked her nails on his muscular chest. she grazed his nipple eliciting a low groan from the man who only held onto her waist tighter. he broke the kiss and trailed light kisses along her jawline until he reached her neck and he sucked until he left a red mark similar to the one of his hands were holding and stroking her thighs he started working back down to her clavicle and started to lick her he accidentally brushed the top of her breast and she arched her back into him. He took her offered breast and started to knead them through the light fabric covering them. She moaned at the contact, she could feel the warmth of his hand even through the fabric.

She grabbed his wrist and forced him underneath her so that she was straddling him on his midsection Just above his hardened member.

_Just a little lower and..._

He couldn't complete the thought as she started to raked her nails down the front of his chest, she started laying soft feathery kisses on his chest. She reached one of his hardened peaks and took it into her mouth she sucked on it and he moaned at her tongue brushing it lightly. She let go of his nipple and worked her way back up to his ear and started to lightly nibble on it blowing in his ear causing him to shiver. He rolled her back under him again and started to kiss her roughly again taking her bottom lip into his own and sucking on it earning a whimper from her. His member was digging into her thigh and she grinded it against him he jerked his hips forward trying to continue the contact. She could feel something hard pushing into her thigh she looked down and realised what it was. She broke the kiss and grabbed some blankets to cover herself as she screamed

"AHH YOU PERVERT!" He just looked at her shocked and realized why she was screaming and got angry.

How does she expect me to not be turned on when we're doing something like this!

"HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO NOT BE TURNED ON WHEN THE WOMAN I LOVE IS ALL OVER ME!" He covered his mouth quickly when he realized what he just blurted out into the open.

* * *

**Bet you did not expect that turn of events LOL again Neh is nowhere to be found when we had to write a pretty sexual scene I did this one on my own without any help whatsoever so tell me how I did. also 5 reviews for the next chapter for all my hard work. ;) Also please read me and Neh's other Colab ****_Something Not Long Forgotten_**** ~Cana**

**P.S. NEH your Review doesn't count but is much appreciated**


	11. Kanae's Day

Kanae's Day

**"HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO NOT BE TURNED ON WHEN THE WOMAN I LOVE IS ALL OVER ME!"** He covered his mouth quickly when he realized what he just blurted out into the open.

not only Kyoko froze but the entire room did too as Kyoko turned on her heels and ran, Ren was so angry with himself that was it now he had lost her spinning he punched the wall behind him wanting to feel the pain as his hand went straight through the 2 inch thick plywood people started to back away from the stage not even the director knew what to do he just stood there dumbfounded as Ren sank back down no the bed.

"OK ladies and gents its show time." Yashiro called out as 5 people began moving between the workers ushering them to a side room to give the models some privacy even the director and all assistant staff were asked to go there for a briefing from LME if anyone was caught on any device revealing what had just happened they would be fired immediately and never be able to work in this industry again.

With the power LME held no one was willing to take any chances they did as they were told till only Yashiro and one girl remained

"Your turn, good luck" he said turning to Kanae who had her arms folded over her chest looking extremely pissed off

"So this is my life or death, I must be there job the president was talking about is it. Mo I call it baby bloody sitting" she said as she walked away towards the direction Kyoko had run

"If you get her to at least talk to him it will be a miracle" he said as he watched her go

"So what do I get if I do?" she asked turning her head back to Yashiro with a sexy smile he swallowed as his eyes gazed over the gorgeous woman before him

"How about dinner for two at Four Seasons Hotel it's supposed to be wonderful 5*" she smiled at him as she walked away but continued

"If I get her to do more than talk you're paying for the room too" Yashiro was gobsmacked but god he hoped Kyoko would more than talk.

* * *

"Hello" Kyoko was glad Kanae picked her phone up straight away

"Moko-san I need your help" she pleaded down the phone as she sat huddled in a corner of her dressing room, Kanae sighed inwardly she was making this too easy

"Where are you Kyoko-san?" she asked as she spotted the door labelled Kyoko and walked over to it

"I'm in my dressing room at.." Kanae cut in over her

"OK I will be right there" she said as she put her hand on the door handle

"Wait I haven't told you where I am yet" she shrieked as she huddled behind the sofa more as she heard her dressing room door open the line went dead

"You don't have too I'm right here" said the voice clearly that had just been talking too her down the phone

"Moko-san" she said as she dashed from behind the sofa and hugged the older girl

_Put up with it... just think about dinner and what he may be hiding under that suit_

"Moko-san I'm so confused" she sobbed as Kanae held her

"Why because Tsuruga-san just yelled he love you in front of everyone?" she asked slowly as Kyoko froze

"You saw it too?" she said as she began to shake Kanae thinking she was in shock or cold

she is only wrapped in a light sheet after all

grabbed another robe that was hanging over the chair nearby and threw it around her

"So what's so confusing about it?" she asked watching her reaction as Kyoko's head shot up

"Do all men simply want to play with our emotions, does he think its a funny joke to play on me? I suppose everyone in that room is having a good old laugh at me now aren't they. Saying how funny it would be if he really did like someone like me. Me the plain boring, no sex appeal..."

***Smack***

Kanae slapped her face hard

"Do not ever speak about yourself in that way again" Kanae shouted as she shook her by the shoulders, this was no time to be soft on the girl she had to realise the truth and by hell Kanae would make her realise.

"That funny joke you're talking about isn't a joke he really does love you, the only thing is you're the only one to dense to see it if I could have a Yen for every time he has looked at you smiled at you thought about you I would be richer that Takarada-san so do not say that he was joking Kyoko that man is sitting out there regretting telling you so suddenly thinking you now hate him for saying it, he has waited for you to lose your fear of love he has tried to heal your scars to cure you of the pain you suffered and now he thinks it all for nothing as you ran away." Kanae knew she may be going a little far but at this moment in time this is what this clueless girl needed she needed to be told

"As soon as you left that man in there was so upset he put his fist through the set cursing himself and his stupidity, do not say he jokes and do not say he does not care for I know for a fact that you are wrong" Kyoko just stood there silent staring into the eyes of her best friend that flashed with emotion as she spoke

"So what do I do now? Is his hand OK?" this was a good sign Kanae thought as she thought as she looked down at the girl

"I have no idea if his hand is OK, I wouldn't even dare get near him after watching him do that and as for what to do why don't you go find out the answer to your own question?" Kanae said as she let her voice soften a bit

_back off gently does it now_

she thought to herself as she watched Kyoko's eyes

"But what do I do if he asks me to reply to his feelings?" he face was pleading as she looked up at Kanae

"Well what do you feel for him?" she questioned as she sat her and Kyoko on the sofa

"I don't know I do like him but its strange it feels like I'm on fire, my stomach feels all funny and I just can't seem to keep my head straight" Kanae smiled god this girl had it bad too

"Well just tell him that then" Kanae answered as she watch Kyoko whose face looked shocked

"But what does that all mean Moko-san?" Kyoko pleaded as Kanae stood again

"Well I'm sure if you told him what you just told me you would find out" Kanae answered cryptically as she held a hand out to pull Kyoko up

_God I expected this to take longer I wouldn't have sat down if I had known it would be that easy_

"well come on you can go tell him and I will go and claim my free expensive dinner" Kanae smiled Kyoko wanted to ask but all she could think was about what she was just about to do as they entered the studio again Kyoko was shocked to find it empty of all but Yashiro who was standing at the back of his room on the phone and Ren sitting on the set still head in hands.

"there we go then, go talk to him I will stand by Yashiro if you need me" pushing Kyoko in the right direction not giving her chance to reject her plan Kanae walked back to Yashiro and leant against the wall smiling

"sorted already?" Yashiro asked as he put down the phone Kanae nodded

"Yep sorted already, I think you may be paying for breakfast too" Yashiro gulped as Kanae smiled her sexy smile at him again they both turned watched the scene before them

Kyoko had slowly walked over to Ren she stood before him he didn't look up until she touched his shoulder as he went to rise Kyoko stopped him and stood there speaking for a few minutes as she touched her chest and stomach doing just what Kanae had told her to do when she had finished Ren was looking at her Kanae saw his lips move and Kyoko nodded slowly as he stood took her in his arms and kissed her soundly on the lips, if only for an instant Kyoko froze then gave in to her own desires and relaxed.

"I think there may be time for a bottle of champagne with the president don't you?" Kanae asked as she turned to the stunned Yashiro grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door behind him flipping open her phone she dialled the presidents number.

"All sorted you owe me one president we need a car and I think a celebrations in order" she heard Lory jumping on the end of the phone probably trying not to scream

"Done and done" was all he said before putting down the phone, they had reached a quiet empty hallway and Kanae sighed at Lory hanging up on her

"Is everything OK Kotonami-san?" Yashiro asked as he looked at her tall slender figure leading him who knows where, she spun on the spot and faced him grabbing his tie she pulled him in for a kiss as Yashiro just accepted her will and kissed back

"It is now" she said breaking away from him heart racing as she smiled at him, Yashiro couldn't agree more.

* * *

**well I couldn't let Ren have all the fun :D Neh :)**

**Aww that was sweet we got it all sorted out LOL**

**And I did not sit in the corner mumbling to myself dear guest : P**

**_"Why can I imagine Neh sitting mumbling in a corner, talking about how unfair life is that she doesn't count as a reviewer LOL after reading you two chatting at the end of the chapters it seems like something she would do"_**

**I came on here to write the next chapter instead XD**

**Okay Almost Lemon time but you guys decided KanaexYashiro or RenxKyoko also 3 reviews for the next chapter**


	12. Author's Note

Please forgive me in advance for I will not have internet over the summer until mid august probably. I will only have an iPod so I can Pm and Review but I cannot post so please forgive me. I promise to write during the summer and I will post my chapters once my school starts I hope to have at least 2 chapters for each story even Punishment for Ren if we do not finish it within two weeks also Something Not Long Forgotten. I hope you will forgive me for this inconvenience. Also I would love it if you guys want me to help with stories during the summer if you want me too. I will also consider taking request and I promise once school starts or somewhere around that time like mid -august I will start posting. So again sorry and I am open to PMs and Requests something to do during the summer up at my Grandmothers ~CANA


	13. Lory In A Bikini

Lory In A Bikini

She walked slowly, carefully but with purpose if she didn't do it now she knew she never would and there was what Moko said she would understand these feelings if she told him she had thought she was ill or maybe there was something wrong with her but she just needed to know now Moko had been so confident that Ren would know what these odd things meant.

As she walked over he never moved never budged she could see the large fist shaped hole through the plywood and hoped his hand was OK

_that wood was thick how the earth did he manage with one hit_

She thought as she stood before him he never looked up or even moved he just sat there immobile head in hands

"Ren-san" she touched his shoulder gently and he went to rise seeing tears in his eyes she stopped him pushing him down again onto the bed as her heart clench at the sight of his grief stricken eyes

"Let me speak before you do or say anything please" he nodded slightly so she continued

"Lately when I'm around you I feel strange it feels like I'm on fire or there is lightning racing through my body when you touch me it sparks and burns but not in a bad way, my stomach feels all funny like its full of butterfly's trying to escape my heart pounds so loudly that I swear other people can hear it and I just can't seem to keep my head straight and I honestly don't know what all this means Ren-san, I've never felt like this before its like I'm being drawn to you yet its not the same as I felt with Sho so I truly don't understand Moko-san said if I spoke to you about it you would be able to help me understand can you Ren-san?" she asked her eyes pleading with him her heart was pounding uncontrollably as she stood before him

"Do you honestly want me to tell you Kyoko?" she nodded and he stood up before her taking her in his arms he didn't hesitate as he would've once he kissed her soundly, she stiffened but it didn't last as she relaxed and let into her desires her hands snaked behind his head as the door closing at the back of the room left them entirely alone. She broke the kiss first to get some air and they just stood there panting. She tried to move in for another one but he stopped her before she got there.

"What did I do something wrong?" she asked worried as he looked at her with soft eyes

"No it's just I think we should go back to my apartment first to talk." he wanted her so badly but he needed to take this slowly he didn't want her to run now he had her understand

"OK i suppose this really isn't the time or place " her voice was husky and rich in the same moment her heart was racing and for some reason she just wanted to see what lay beneath those tight boxers

* * *

The drive wasn't a long one, they had bother dressed before leaving the studio and neither spoke in the car thought their eyes wandered over each other inspecting every inch when the other wasn't looking, Kyoko could feel her temperature rising as they got closer she hoped she wasn't coming down with something as she fidgeted a little they arrived at the underground parking lot and walked silently to his apartment her head was fuzzy as she watched him open the door

The drive over had calmed him considerably she was young, she was underageand above all she would be scared if he moved too quickly he had already thought he had lost her today he didn't ever want that to happen again, but all best laid plans when you ever plan anything its a miracle if it goes right well this is what happened to Ren's so called plans as the door shut arm were instantly around his neck her lips on his as she kissed him passionately to begin with he stiffened as she calmed slightly becoming more tender he responded to her kissing her back.

"Kyoko?" he asked breathless as they pulled apart both needing oxygen to stop the dizziness which threatened them both from its lack

"I'm sorry Ren" She her breath almost coming in ragged gasps as she looked at him a new light in her eyes one he had never seen before.

"Are you ok Kyoko?" he asked as he drowned himself in her eyes she nodded her hands sliding down his chest gently as she felt each curve dip and bulge

"I just...I don't know...I just feel I need you Ren" Her words stopped him dead as he stared at her perplexed that she Kyoko had just said that too him but it was too late Kuon had heard her Hearts plea as she stood before him his emperor to her empress appeared and they kissed once more there hearts bodies and minds they no longer where just two beings they had merged to become one as they connected on a level deeper than either of them could've imagined the red string of fate sealing them binding them to each other for all those years hummed as their true soul mate connect to each other.

Hands roamed, touched and caressed every part of each others bodies as they logged to memory the body that was theirs but not theirs, but still for Kyoko her body ached for a more deeper connection her body hummed it wanted something more as she slowly began to undo his shirt there in the hallway Ren pulled away.

"Kyoko if we go any further will not be able to hold myself back, you cannot understand how much I love you, how much I need you" he stressed the last 5 words and she placed a finger to his lips

"Ren if I told you I feel the same way what would you say?" he just stared at her as she took his hand and led him to the living room pushing him down onto the couch she straddled his legs looking deep into his eyes

"I understand now how I managed to learn to tease so well, why I needed to kiss you again even though I already understood it would never be the same with anyone else, even if I was slow to understand my feelings for you Ren my body wasn't and its been looking for this for a very long time" she kissed him, her lips full of the passion her body felt, as she tugged lightly on his hair tilting his head back a little as he groaned with pleasure that was it for him the last of his indecision was tossed out of the window, his control was well and truly gone as he kissed her so fully she felt her body was going to explode from his force

Hands fumbled with buttons as his hands unlatched her bra effortlessly beneath her T-shirt slowly sensuously they stripped each others clothes away revealing each other they had secretly longed for all this time kisses flowed from her lips as she kissed every inch of him she could reach as he moaned and groaned beneath her, he kissed her too where he could her neck and collarbone as she shivered with pure exhilaration at his touch, he loved how she reacted to him god how sexy she was would she ever realise just what she did to him, but as her wandering hands touched down on his solid member the smile on her lips told him she already knew.

He stood carefully holding her tightly in his arms he made the way to his bedroom , if for any reason she would regret this tomorrow he would make sure she enjoyed every last second of it first. Laying her down gently on the bed he slowly removed her jeans kissing teasing as he took her thing away with them she whimpered as his finger caressed and excited her skin , He ran his hand up her thigh earning a shiver from her. As he got closer to her core she held her breath in anticipation but he moved his hand over her stomach instead and up to one of her nipples. He massaged it and brought his mouth to the other one as she moaned and arched her back offering more of herself to him, he took it eagerly kneading her left breast while he bit her other one. She started to rock her hips against his trying to initiate more contact between them and soon he was reciprocating the motion by grinding his hips into her unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his fly as he pulled them the rest of the way down and threw them somewhere in the room. He returned back to her and continued to suck on one of her peaks while he kneaded the other. She felt his member press into her stomach it felt like the heat of his body was burning a hole into her stomach and she liked it.

He worked his way up to her collarbone and started to lay wet feathery along her clavicle and up to her to move the process along she started to grope him through his boxer shorts starting at the base working her way up.

"Kyoko." he moaned her name into the skin of her shoulder, it sounded low and husky and made her like the sound of his moaning so she continued and started to move her hand faster.

"Kyoko...Stop...Please."He was grinding his hips into her hand and he was losing all control.

"Why don't you like it?" She stopped her hand motions long enough to ask him."Did I do something wrong?"

"It's not wrong Kyoko, its just I'm trying really hard here to make sure you understand just what we are doing here. are you truly ready to give yourself away fro me Kyoko? there is no turning back from his point and I'm afraid it may even hurt you." his concern for her only deepened her need for him

"Ren look at me" slowly and methodically she continued her hand movements

"Look into my eyes, I have never been so sure in my life as I am right now please I trust you Ren" his heart skipped as he saw the truth in her eyes

"I love you Ren"he smiled down at her

"I love you too Kyoko" his mouth met hers as they combined their feelings once more into actions releasing his hold on her mouth he softly kissed down her neck tracing her collar bone before continuing onward over her tortured peaks past her navel to his final destination her hands no longer able to reach his solid member she grabbed his hair as his tongue danced over her moist folds licking sucking caressing her as he worshiped and cherished his goddess.

the feeling inside her was growing like the tightening of a coiled spring her insides seem to be winding up like a clockwork toy as he teased her into her first release she screamed his name delighting his senses and ears as he continued his barrage on her jewel riding her through the orgasm to a second point of ecstasy as he plunged one finger into her sopping core she cried out in pure bliss. she could not tell what motion he made but she knew she had never felt like this before as his tongue and finger worked in unison to bring her to her next climatic release as she screamed out yet again.

God he loved her, how she reacted to him as he used all the tricks he had learnt over the years he wanted to please her. His body wanted so badly to feel her around him but the thought of hurting her was stronger than his body's own needs.

"Ren...AHH..please.." She was panting and out of breath her eyes were heavy and half lidded her breast were rising with every shallow breath she was taking as. He ripped his boxers off grabbing a square packet from his bedside table he rolled on the condom before grabbing her by the hips

"Kyoko I promise you after this I will never intentionally hurt you ever again" slowly rubbing his solid member between her folds he started to enter her slowly he pushed inside her taking his time so her body could adjust to this new feeling sheathing his member in her velvety folds she shivered with suppressed yearning at the heat they created it didn't take long till he reached her limit she flinched slightly as he came into contact with the final barrier

"I'm sorry baby" he said covering her mouth with his and pushing down swiftly and deeply inside her as she screamed into his mouth silent tears coming to her eyes as he rested over her motionless

"You need to relax Kyoko, the tenser you are the more it will hurt" he lovingly caressed her face as he tried to ease away the pain he had caused her meditating his own breathing so it was long shallow breaths his closeness and her need to be comforted found her copying his lead after a few minutes of sweet gentle kisses she gently moved herself under him the pain had subsided

"Try moving just a little Ren" she asked as he slowly started to slip out of her before gently returning between her folds her small smile was like a ray of sunshine for him and now he wanted to make sure she had control flipping them over so that she was now straddling his thighs.

"Ren what are..."

"This is so you have more control over what happens." He cut her off before she could finish, she nodded.

"Help me move."she asked him with a tender smile as he placed his hands on her hips slowly rocking her upon him as waves of pleasure slowly started to build within her again Ren moaned as she became more adventurous increasing her rocking pace she started to slowly lift her weight off him onto her legs before coming back down onto him forcing him deeper and deeper within her, he could feel her folds contracting with every stroke as she deepened the connection, deeper and deeper she took him as she pressed herself harder to him enjoying the thrill and excitement of being in charge as she reached the limit of depth upon him within her she could feel every thrust touching her deep within as she reeled at the star-burst sensation of his solid member connecting with her womb, the building feeling had reach a critical point just a little more and she would fly over the edge.

as she placed her palms flat on his chest leaning back for a different angle she stated to speed up her movements as his hip rose to meet her making the movement swifter still she exploded inside wave after wave of pleasure circulated her body as her contracting folds squeezed him tighter he felt himself no longer able to hold back his desire with 3 more swift brisk strokes her withering above him he released his seed spilling out in waves as he groaned in pure contentment.

her body collapsed upon him both of them panting heavily as their combined heart beats rang out as one.

* * *

**Yay My first Lemon which Neh did most of the work**

**My brain is officially fried and its not a good as it could be if i hadn't already killed myself on my LFH chapter today XD**

**I still think it was really good ^-^**

**as long as you are happy my dear I am happy :D but now at 2:20am I'm off to bed XD**

**Okay well we have to do Kanae and Yashiro next LOL**

**YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY (if you can't tell I love Kanae and Yashiro XD)**

**I still think I did a pretty good job as you mentee though, and you were really good for being tired...~Cana**

**hehe thank you sweetie lol maybe I should train as a sex ed teacher next XD**

**You did do a pretty good job LOL**

**I even remembered to add protection :D**

**LOL yes you did but the rate for getting pregnant while ovulating is only 2.5-2.7% in healthy adults so I think even without it she would probably be fine without it and no I did not look this up I just had this random piece of info in mah head **

**ROFL this is Kyoko with her luck she would've been screwed XD**

**Probably would have been triplets or something HAHA can't believe we almost gave Ren P.E. LOL XD**

**would have explained all his failed relationships XD**

**This is not wrong but he's so sexy anyways XD ~^-^~ *fangirling in a corner***

**I still think**

_**it was instantaneous with her words and one more swoop of her caressing hands the truth behind all Tsuruga Rens failed relationships came to light in one sticky white handful, premature ejaculation is a bitch**_

**would of been a great ending XD**

**LOL Maybe or even Lory and Kuu Showing up at his apartment and totally ruining the moment XD**

**we really are sadists XD**

**We still have to tell her about Corn though...Just food for thought**

**too much to think about i'm off to bed XD**

**Nighty Neh have fun with Ren in your dreams XD X**

**lol well my partners already long asleep so maybe XD (JK)**

**5 reviews for the next chapter **


End file.
